Emily buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$20$ before tax. The sales tax is $3\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${3\%} \times {$20} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{3}{100}$ which is also equal to $3 \div 100$ $3 \div 100 = 0.03$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.03} \times {$20} = {$0.60}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$0.60} + {$20.00} = $20.60$ Emily needs to pay $$20.60.$